Merci Zelo!
by Lynnee
Summary: Youngjae a une copine, Daehyun ne le supporte pas, et Zelo va l'aider... (no lemon)


Je m'appelle Daehyun, j'ai 21 ans, je suis chanteur dans le groupe coréen B.A.P, et je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami, Youngjae, qui est lui aussi dans mon groupe. Vous allez sûrement me dire : « Oh ! Un couple dans les B.A.P ! » eh bien non. Nous ne sommes même pas en couple. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant mes sentiments... et même me concernant tout court, depuis qu'il commence à fréquenter cette fille... Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans mon esprit, j'ai nommé... Zelo ! Ça vous étonne hein ? Eh bien en fait, je n'ai strictement rien eu à lui dire, il l'a comprit tout seul, c'est qu'il est pas si bête et innocent que ça notre maknae...

Enfin bref, on était tous les six dans la salle d'entraînement là, on s'entraînait comme des fous sur la danse de la musique Angel (1004), mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal avec la danse, heureusement que Zelo m'aidait. Yongguk hyung regardait un film de guerre sur son portable, Jongup dormait sur la banquette de la salle, Youngjae textotait avec sa copine, et Zelo essayait vainement de m'apprendre quelques pas sans musique. Je dis essayait, parce que qu'il m'était tout simplement impossible de me concentrer en voyant l'homme que j'aime parler avec une autre... Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire... les autres ne faisait rien car ils y arrivaient tous ! Sauf moi... De plus, depuis qu'elle était avec lui, il ne me parlait même plus ! Et ça, je ne le supportais plus..

Zelo : Dae'.. Je sais que c'est dur, mais concentre toi... Sinon t'y arrivera jamais.. Et je ne parle pas que de la danse.

Daehyun : Je sais Junnie... Mais je n'y arrive pas.. !

Je m'écroulais par terre, n'en pouvant plus. J'étais fatigué autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, m'ayant entendu tomber.

Daehyun : Tout va bien, c'est juste que je ne peux plus trop me tenir sur mes jambes.. haha, … J'ai trop mal. J'vais retourner au dortoir avec Junnie.

Yongguk : Ok, repose toi bien, Junhong ?

Zelo : Oui ?

Yongguk : Reste avec lui, on s'entraîne encore un peu et on vient vous rejoindre.

Zelo : Ok.

J'avais dis ma dernière phrase en regardant Youngjae. Je ne sais pas s'il avait compris le message mais bon. Je me retournais vers la sortie et voulu amorcer un pas en avant pour sortir, mais c'était sans compter mes jambes qui ne voulais vraiment pas me tenir debout. Heureusement que Junhong était juste derrière moi, il me rattrapa au dernier moment et me soutint par les épaules et la taille pour m'aider à marcher. Qu'est ce que j'aurai voulu que ce soit Youngjae à la place de Zelo...

On était enfin arrivés au dortoir... on a de la chance que la salle d'entraînement et notre dortoir de soit pas trop éloignés. Il m'installa sur mon lit, et se posa sur une chaise en face du lit.. Il me fixait depuis 5 minutes, et je savais que les réprimandes allées arriver.. c'est ironique quand même, vous trouvez pas ? Je suis plus âgé que lui, et pourtant, c'est lui qui me fait la morale... si ma mère me voyait...

Enfin bref, ce que j'attendais arriva...

Zelo : Dae.. Faut vraiment que tu lui dise.. Regarde ! Tu n'arrive même plus à te concentrer ! T'imagine pour nos concerts ! Comment tu vas faire !? Tu vas les foirer juste pour une histoire de cœur !?

Daehyun : Bien sûr que non, et tu le sais très bien.. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire...

Zelo : Et tu risque quoi ? Qu'il ne te parle plus ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ça.. va lui dire, sinon, c'est moi qui le fait, et tu sais que j'en suis capable.. Je te donne trois jours, pas plus...

Il se leva, me laissant seul dans mon lit, les larmes perlant au bord de mes yeux..

Zelo : C'est pour ton bien hyung, et ça aussi tu le sais.. J'en peux plus de te voir souffrir comme ça, au moins, là, tu seras fixé..

Il passa la porte ensuite, me laissant vraiment seul avec ma tristesse et surtout ma peur... Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire... Imaginez qu'il le prenne mal, qu'il ne me parle plus.. Enfin, il ne me parle déjà plus, mais cette fois, je ne pourrais pas arranger notre situation.. qu'avait Zelo en tête pour me forcer à lui dire... J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'il fera pour s'occuper de la tension future du groupe, comme il le dit...

Mais maintenant, je n'avais pas le choix, car je savais qu'il allait le faire si je ne le faisais pas moi-même, c'est un vrai sans-gène ce gosse... Enfin, la fatigue arriva bien vite, m'emportant au pays des rêves.

Je me réveillais quelques temps après, en entendant quelqu'un rentrer.. Je n'avais envie de parler à personne, et encore moins de manger. Je fis donc semblant de dormir, espérant que l'intrus sorte de ma chambre. Je l'entendis s'avancer encore plus.. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux, voir qui s'était.. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais j'étais sur que c'était Youngjae... Si cela avait été Zelo, il m'aurait sauté dessus pour me réveiller, si c'était Yongguk, il aurait toqué super fort avant d'entrer en défonçant la porte -il l'avait déjà fait pour Himchan-, si c'était Jongup... Bah il serait même pas venu me déranger... Mais pour Youngjae... Il aurait réagis comme celui qui était dans la chambre... Ou alors c'est une fan ssaesang, et là je suis dans la merde... Arhh ! Arrête de te faire peur tout seul Dae ! Une fan ne pourrait pas rentrer sans que les membres ne la voit... Mais au fait... ils sont rentrés au moins ?... Alala... J'ai peur maintenant...

Je tu enfin ma conscience, quand j'entendis l'individu s'asseoir sur la chaise que Junhong avait placé devant mon lit pour me parler avant que je ne m'endorme. Je sentais ensuite une main me frôler la joue.

Youngjae : Désolé Dae... Je ne voulais pas que tu souffre... Je n'aime pas te voir aussi mal en point.. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de ma faute, pour ne plus te parler, et ne plus rester avec toi... Zelo à prit ma place, et je m'en veux pour ça... Encore désolé..

Sa main continua de me caresser la joue, et je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner.. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte après m'avoir dit une chose pareille, mais je ne voulais pas non plus casser ce moment en lui montrant que j'étais réveillé depuis le début... Je feintais alors un rêve avec lui...

Daehyun : ...Jae...

Je remuais aussi, pour donner un air un peu plus réel à mon faux rêve...

Daehyun : ...Non.. ne me laisse... pas...

Je le sentais reculer, sûrement par peur de me réveiller.. Je l'entendais partir, ouvrir la porte...Mais pas la fermer, serait-il encore dans la chambre ? Je tentais alors le tout pour le tout... Je fis semblant de me réveiller de mon rêve... Je me redressais en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir encore vu.. et en me touchant la joue..

Daehyun : Encore un rêve... Ça avait pourtant l'air réel... Jae... pourquoi ?...

J'entendis alors un bruit à côté de moi, et tournai la tête. Je vis alors Youngjae, debout, au milieu de la chambre, qui me regardait avec une frayeur bien détectable sur son beau visage. Sur le moment, j'eus presque envie de me lancer des fleurs et de hurler de joie face à mon incroyable talent d'acteur.. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'en parle au directeur.. Histoire que je fasse quelques films... Bref ! Revenons à nos Youngjae ! J'inscrivis la surprise sur mon visage et le questionna, l'air de rien.

Daehyun : Youngjae ? Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ?

Youngjae : Euh... Depuis une heure environ.. Tu dormais ?

Daehyun : Une heure ?! J'ai dormi autant de temps ?! Rassure moi, vous m'avez attendu pour manger au moins !?... A moins que tu sois là pour me chercher...

J'étais quand même gentil je trouve, je lui offrais une échappatoire... enfin, c'était plus pour moi l'échappatoire.. pour avoir le temps de raconter tout ça à Junnie et lui demander des conseils...

Youngjae : Ouais, je venais.. te chercher.. haha. Aller viens, sinon tu n'aura plus rien !

Je le vis ensuite sortir de la chambre, avec un énorme faux sourire collé au visage. Il fallait vraiment que j'en parle à Zelo, et toute ma faim partie comme elle était venue. Je me levais de mon lit et rejoignais les autres dans la salle à manger. Je regardais Zelo et lui fis comprendre qu'il devait venir me voir.

Daehyun : Je n'ai pas très faim en faite, je vais aller me laver plutôt, pis je retournerai me coucher..

Je fis une tête dégoûtée pour renforcer mes dires et partis vers ma chambre. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis vis Zelo entrer dans la chambre.

Zelo : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dae ?

Daehyun : Il faut que je te raconte un truc... a propos de Youngjae

Zelo : Ah ! Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?!

Daehyun : Quoi ?! Mais non! En fait, il est venu me voir pendant que je dormais

Zelo : Bah comment tu sais qu'il est venu si tu dormais ?

Daehyun : Laisse moi finir, et tu le sauras !

Zelo : Désolé.. hehe..

Daehyun : Bref, il est venu me voir et m'a dit désolé de me laisser et de ne plus me parler. Si je le sais, c'est parce que je faisais semblant de dormir.. J'ai fais semblant de rêver et je lui ai demandé de ne pas me laisser, puis j'ai fais semblant de me réveiller, puis on est aller manger... J'ai besoin que tu m'aide Junnie...

Zelo : … Ca veut dire que t'as ta chance avec lui... Je suis sur qu'il t'aime en vrai, et que c'est sa mégère qui le force à plus te parler... Arh ! Si seulement je pouvais la tuer celle là ! Vous seriez heureux ensemble !

Daehyun : Dis pas des choses comme ça gamin !

Zelo : Eh ! Si je suis un gamin, pourquoi tu me demande conseil ? Hein ? Haha ! Tu verrais ta tête !

Daehyun : Oui, bon, tu m'aide alors ?

Zelo : Ouais, mais qu'à une condition

Daehyun : Tu me fais un peu peur quand tu me dis ça... Laquelle ?

Zelo : Tu me laisse carte blanche et tu fais ce que je te dis dans la limite du possible !

Daehyun : …. Ok.

Zelo : Cool ! Allons dormir, et nous commencerons demain ! En plus, on a une séance photo demain, se sera encore plus simple pour exécuter mon plan..

Daehyun : Attends ! Quel plan ?!

Mais il était déjà parti... Est ce que j'avais fais la bonne chose en lui laissant carte blanche ?... Dieu seul sait ce qu'était capable de faire Zelo à la copine de Youngjae.. Déjà qu'il parlait de la tuer tout à l'heure...

Je ne pouvais stopper les frissons qui parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale à la pensée de voir Zelo en action... Enfin bref, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et ferma à clé derrière moi. Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. J'actionnais l'eau, et attendais que l'eau devienne chaude.. J'adorais me laver avec de l'eau bouillante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais de la salle de bain, avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, et rejoignais ma chambre. En entrant, je vis Himchan allongé dans son nouveau lit.. Oui, parce que Youngjae, le lendemain du commencement de son couple, avait exiger au manager de changer de chambre, et je n'en sais toujours pas la raison, mais je m'en doute un peu maintenant. Le manager avait accepté à la condition qu'il aille avec Yongguk, en espérant que celui ci lui remettrait les idées en place. Himchan avait alors changé de chambre et été venu avec moi. Il n'avait pas l'air trop déçu ou en colère, alors je m'estimais content.

Je m'habillais vite fait, mettant un caleçon et laissant la serviette tomber. J'enfilais ensuite un jogging et me glissais dans mon lit. Une fois ma tête posée sur l'oreiller, je fermais mes yeux et m'endormis.

Le lendemain, c'est par un maknae plutôt joyeux que je me fis réveillé.

Zelo : Aller flemmard ! Debout ! On a la séance photo dans 2 heures !

Daehyun : Oui, mais lève toi avant, je ne pourrai pas-

Il me coupa la parole en me plaquant sur le lit, me tenant les épaules, et en rapprochant son visage du mien..

Daehyun : Mais qu'est ce qu-

Zelo : Chut... Il arrive.. haha..

Il avait dit ça tout bas, et quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Youngjae entrer dans la chambre pour prendre des fringues qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre. Il sursauta en nous voyant, et je pu distinguer un petite lueur de tristesse et de colère dans ses yeux...

Youngjae : Désolé de vous avoir déranger, mais, vous pourriez trouver un endroit un peu plus... approprié

Zelo : Oui hyung ! La prochaine fois on le fera !

La prochaine fois ?! Mais de quoi il parlait !? Maintenant, Youngjae aller croire que je sortais avec Zelo! Mais que fait cet enfant bon sang ! Youngjae sorti de la chambre et Zelo se releva puis me regarda avec un grand sourire !

Zelo : Voilà ! Maintenant, attend une semaine, et il est à toi ! Je m'occupe de sa chose !

Daehyun : Et comment veux-tu qu'il soit à moi, pour reprendre tes mots, alors qu'il doit sûrement croire qu'on sort ensemble tous les deux ?! Hein !

Zelo : Eh ! Calme toi ! Si je dis ça, c'est parce qu'il va se rendre compte que tu ne l'attend plus, que tu commence à tourner la page, et ça, il va pas aimer, alors il va essayer de te récupérer, même s'il doit lâcher son thon pour ça ! J'ai vu ça dans un drama ! Ça marche à tous les coups, tu verras !

Et il sortit de la chambre, en chantonnant.

Daehyun : Un drama... mais à quoi pense ce petit...

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller puis alla rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Quand je pénétrais dans la pièce, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir en regardant Youngjae.. Mais que devait-il penser de moi maintenant !... Enfin, bref, après avoir fini de prendre un petit déjeuné, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le studio. Une fois arrivés, je vis Zelo se diriger vers le photographe et le directeur du magasine pour lequel on allait poser. Je vis le directeur hocher de la tête puis se diriger vers nous.

Yongguk : Qu'est ce que tu es aller lui dire ?

Zelo : Je lui ai demandé pour que Dae fasse les photos avec moi, et pas avec Youngjae, comme c'était convenu au départ. Et il a accepté ! C'est pas génial Hyunnie !

Je le vis me regarder intensément pour me dire d'approuver, ce que je fis, mais à contre cœur quand même, et une fois de plus, je voulais me jeter des fleurs pour mon incroyable talent d'acteur.

Daehyun : Si ! C'est génial Junnie !

Je regardais du coin de l'œil Youngjae et je vis qu'il était tout rouge et se retenait de faire une réflexion. De toute manière, il n'en eu pas le temps, puisqu'une chose arrivait en sa direction, et poussa par terre par la même occasion. Zelo m'avait rattrapé in-extrémiste, et jeta un regard noir à la … fille ? Qui venait d'arriver.

Fille : Oppa ! J'étais si contente que tu sois là ! Moi aussi je dois faire des photos ! On a qu'à les faire ensemble !

Yongguk : Ecoute, c'est pas que tu nous gène, mais on vient pour faire notre travail, alors ne vient pas nous déranger.

Fille : Je parle à mon chéri, pas à toi !

Ouah... Je voyais Yongguk fulminer littéralement de rage... elle allait prendre cher, et moi j'allais me régaler...

Yongguk : Dégage avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment... Youngjae ! Ramène là d'où elle vient, je ne veux plus la voir !

Zelo : Nan attend ! Youngjae, t'es tout rouge, vas plutôt te reposer dans les loges avant que je shooting ne commence, Dae t'accompagnera, je m'occupe d'elle.

Il avait dit cette phrase avec un grand sourire et en me regardant... Merci Zelo ! Il me donnait enfin une chance d'être seul avec lui, et je soupçonnais les autres membres d'être au courant de toute l'histoire puisque aucun de faisait ne réflexions ou autre. Je le vis se diriger vers la sortie tout en traînant la chose par les épaules.

Yongguk : Heureusement qu'il est là lui... Encore quelques secondes de plus et je la frappais... Bon, Youngjae, c'est vrai que t'es tout rouge, qu'est ce que t'as ?

Youngjae : C'est rien, t'inquiète, j'vais aller m'allonger un peu dans les loges.

Yongguk : Bien, Daehyun, accompagne le, hein.

Daehyun : Oui.

C'est bien ce que je me disais, ils étaient tous au courant... Alala, qu'est ce que j'allais faire... ? Nous marchâmes dans les couloirs, rejoignant notre loge. Je le vis s'allonger sur le canapé, une fois rentrés dans la salle. Je le regarder faire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire à mon tour.

Daehyun : Bon, bah, je vais retourner avec les autres, je reviendrais te chercher pour les photos.

Youngjae : Attends ! … Ça fait longtemps avec Junhong ?

Euh... qu'est ce que je devais dire à un truc comme ça... Put*in.. Zelo, pourquoi t'es jamais là quand on a besoin de toi...

Daehyun : Euh..Ouais, assez. Mais on ne le montre pas aux autres.. Je ne veux pas trop m'exposer... euh... désolé pour ce matin..

Youngjae : Dae... Moi aussi je suis désolé.. Désolé de ne pas être resté auprès de toi.. de ne plus te parler.. Mais c'est ma copine qui ne voulait pas que je te parle soit disant tu-

Et il ne finissait pas sa phrase.. soit disant je quoi ?!

Daehyun : Soit disant je quoi ?

Youngjae : Nan rien, c'est pas important.

Daehyun : Ce que dis ta poufiasse n'est pas important d'habitude, mais quand on parle de moi, j'ai le droit de savoir ! DIS LE MOI !

Youngjae : Soit disant tu es amoureux de moi... Et que si je restais auprès de toi, je finirai par l'être aussi... C'est pour ça qu'elle me tenait éloigner

Daehyun : …. Quoi ? C'est bon, j'en ai marre de jouer.. T'es en train de me dire que cette sal*pe était au courant depuis le début que je t'aimais, et que tu pourrais être, hypothétiquement, amoureux de moi !

Youngjae : C'est ce que j'ai dit... Attends, tu m'aimes ?

Daehyun : Bien sur que oui ! Je viens de te le dire ! Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde ! Depuis notre première rencontre !

Youngjae : Dae...

Et voilà ! Je pleurais, un vrai gamin... pire que Zelo.. (Hé!) Et voilà, en plus je devenais fou, j'entendais la voix de Zelo me crier dessus...

Youngjae : Pleure pas Dae... Parce que tu sais, ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai.. Je crois..

Daehyun : De quoi ?

Youngjae : Je crois que je t'aime aussi..

Daehyun : Tu crois ou t'en es sur ?

Youngjae : J'en suis sur depuis ce matin, quand j'ai vu Junhong au dessus de toi, prêt à t'embrasser... J'avais envie de l'étriper... Mais au fait, si tu m'aime, pourquoi t'es avec lui ?

Daehyun : Je ne suis pas avec lui, haha.. En fait, c'était un de ses plans pour que tu me tombe dans les bras.. D'ailleurs, même les autres étaient dans le coup... Mais ça s'était pas prévu, saleté de gamin...

Youngjae : Haha... ! L'important c'est que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux... et qu'on a une séance photo à faire... et que je dois rompre avec elle..

Daehyun : Ne parle pas d'elle s'il te plait, si on se met ensemble, je ne veux plus jamais entendre son nom sortant de ta bouche. Zelo s'en occupe, t'inquiète, et je pense que Yongguk se fera un plaisir de l'aider, dans tous les sens du terme..

Youngjae : Tu crois ou t'en es sur ?

Daehyun : J'en suis sur.. A partir de maintenant, je ne veux entendre que mon nom sortant de ta bouche, et uniquement le mien..

Youngjae : Et si je veux appeler les autres..

Daehyun : Arrête de dire des bêtises et embrasse moi, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attend ça.

Youngjae : A tes ordres... si tu savais comme je t'aime, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu avant..

Daehyun : L'important, c'est que tu l'ai vu..Moi aussi je t'aime..

Et voilà ! Je l'avais enfin pour moi tout seul ! Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez Junnie...

Qu'est ce que je t'aime, Youngjae...

FIN ~~


End file.
